


Amu's execution

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Crossover, Execution, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangan ronpa Au.<br/>What is Amu had killed someone? What happens if she was caught? How would her death take place?<br/>(Violent but I don't feel its violent enough for an M. Don't read if you don't like violence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amu's execution

Amu stood. She couldn’t believe it, she had been caught. Ikuto had worked it out. She had killed Tadase. He understood her reason and had it just have been his life up at stake he’d have gladly got the trail wrong but of course his sister would die if he did that. Amu smiles, her eyes full of fear and regret. She places her hands on her chest, “I needed to get out. I needed to know what had happened to mama, papa and Ami. I didn’t want it to turn out this way. Tadase-kun also wanted out so I… I granted his wish in a different way. I’m so, so sorry.” She crumbles into a crying mess. “Amu…” he reaches his hand out towards her.

“Time’s up!” The sadist bear cries out. Ikuto flinched at his words. He turns towards Monokuma and shouts “no! Give her another chance! Take me in her place.” The bear ignores his cries and hits his hammer of off the large red button across from his throne like seat. Ikuto runs for Amu but a chain drags her away. He repeatedly screams her name but his cries make no different. In Hope Peak Academy the rules are simple and solid. No one gets let off the hook. The screen on the button shows Amu’s avatar gets dragged by Monokuma and at the same time the chain pulls her into a room.

It’s dark. The chains release her but there is nowhere to go. She can see her friends horrified faces from a fence far up and supposedly away from danger. She hears Ikuto scream and rattle the metal. Tears fill Amu’s eyes. She’s scared, she doesn’t want to die. No now, not like this.

Lights glow behind her which gains a small flinch.

**SUPER FORTUNE EXICUTION~!**

Stars glow and music plays. The ground under Amu’s feet begins to shake. Then a chain snakes round her neck and in the middle of it is a locket. She looks from side to side as she sees two hatchets slash through the air making their way closer towards her. She screams, Ikuto’s yelling in the background filling her ears.

Then suddenly the hatchets stop. Two sparklers go off, small orbs of fire burning her skin. A Monokuma that is slightly smaller than the original walks up to her, with a key in his hand matching the one on the lock. “Amu! No! Stop it! Stop it!” Amu tries her hardest to block out Ikuto’s screams. The key is placed in the lock. As the Monokuma turns it the music in the back ground is replaced by a music box. Amu remembers it as one that she gave to Ami on the sibling’s birthday. It hurts to remember but worse to forget she thinks to herself.

The music stops and the lock glows. Then suddenly, a large chainsaw attached to a rope which from the side looked like a joker card fell towards the pink haired teen.

Ikuto screamed and the others sobbed. Despair truly took over their minds as they sank at the horrid sight of Amu’s bloody corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what is my life coming to?


End file.
